Natural
by mshooligan
Summary: How Did We End Up Here Side Story: Nala and Thierry wants their father (Alec) to make it to their high school performance but he cant because he's currently overseas in another country. What they don't know is that Alec is the surprise artist that joining them on stage. What will happen he walks out to join them on stage?


**How Did We End Up Here Side Story: Backstory, Magnus and Alec adopted Thierry their son two years into their relationship, and are currently in the process of adopting triplets: two boys and a girl wanting to surprise their children with the news of more siblings because they have been hounding their parents for more kids... :) Nala and Thierry are in high school.**

 **Song Imagine Dragons: Natural**

 **Please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors!**

"Hey Papa do you think dad will make it to me and Thierry's performance this Friday?" Nala asked walking into her father's study interrupting him practicing his lines for he new upcoming movie. He's been going to rehearsals and the gym for the past few months now. Thierry walked into the room standing beside his sister waiting to hear their Papa's response.

They were both on their way to eleventh grade and wanted to finish off the school year with a bang. Deciding to dedicate their summer performance to the band that inspired them and to their father who introduced music to them. By playing multiple instruments for them and singing and teaching them everything he knew.

Magnus smiled at the two of them sadly. He didn't know his husband's schedule, but he did know that Alexander has been working with their kids school to put on a benefit concert to save the music department next Saturday afternoon. Everything was free and loads of artists were on the list to perform. It was going to be bigger than Coachella. Various artists from Bruno Mars to The Mortal Instruments. It was selling out quickly. Magnus was grateful for the artist participating in wanting to save the music department in all the schools in New York, since all of them learned how to play instruments in school in the first place.

"I'm sorry my babies, but daddy is current in Sao Paulo performing at the moment, but when he's done, he will call us. Then the two of you can ask him for yourselves because I have no clue. I'm sorry. Did you guys ever find out who was going to sing?" Nala sighed sadly wanting to perform for her dad. The huge band her and Thierry are in, are heavy Dusk N Shadow fans. No one at the school knew Nala and Thierry were the children of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood only the principle. Their fathers didn't want them to have fake friends or teachers wanting to ne nice to them because of who their parents were. That would be annoying to any teenager.

"I wanted him to listen to us play their songs. I know he would be proud of us. I even got the guitar chords right and Thierry is nuts on the drums! He would out Uncle Simon to shame!" Nala exclaimed. Smile brightly as she watched her brother blush over her praise. He was so cute with his bright blue eyes looking so much like their dad.

"Thanks Nals! You're way better than Uncle Jace!" Thierry praising his sister right back." Their relationship reminded Magnus of his husband and brother in law Jace. How close and supportive they were. Nala blushed right back shoving her brother out the way so she could sit with her Papa to read his new script.

Magnus kissed her head and preceded to play with her long dark hair. Ever since she was an child, when her father's would play in her hair, it relaxed her. "We haven't met the person who was going to be joining us on stage. Mr. Stark said it was a surprise and we were to continue to play no matter how excited we were."

Magnus chuckled seeing his daughter roll her eyes. So much like her father. "Well I know you both are going to be amazing. Grandma Maryse and Melissa are coming to the performance along with grandpa Luke and Victor. Now enough of you two being sad, how about you help me practice my lines and you two can join me on set tomorrow after school how does that sound?" Nala and Thierry both hugged Magnus tightly giggling as papa tickled their sides.

* * *

The morning of the school's performance, both Thierey and Nala were extremely nervous and the only thing to calm the butterflies inside their stomach was their dad, but unfortunately he was on the other side of the world working. Alec called them to wish them good luck on their performance and promise that he was watching it now.

What the kids didn't know, was Dusk N Shadows were backstage in a room waiting to go on stage and rock out with the kids. Alec was excited to perform with his children and their friends. Nala and Thierry both jammed with the band before, but never on stage this was the first. Alec was going to announce to the world that Nala and Thierry were his children. It was causing problems for the family, not being able to go out without worrying about being photographed or filmed. It was nerve wracking.

"Dude they are going to nuts when you walked stage. Watch what I tell you. Nala might even punch you!" Jace says chuckling at his brother's face because they all new it was true.

Rolling his eyes Alec watched the first set of orchestra kids perform. They were brilliant! Made Alec want to pick up an extra violin and play with them. But this was the kids concert, so he couldn't steal the show from them.

The principal walked in with five water bottles and microphones, "Thank you so much for doing this Mr. Lightwood-Bane. The kids are going to flip seeing you walk out, not to mention the crowd. It means a lot. Also we are sold out next week's concert." Everyone thanked him and spoke more on the benefit concert while watching the kids perform.

The principal walked on stage to present the next group to the crowd. "Please welcome our Rock band 'The Shadows'". The crowd applaud for them. Nala and Thierry looked nervous, but Alec knew they were going to rock the show. They were performing three songs with the band, then once the concert was over Dusk N Shadows were going to do a surprise performance for everyone, just one song.

The band started playing **Natural** by Dusk N Shadows and the crowd started going berserk, parent included. One kid walked up to the mic and started singing, but Nala stopped him. It was apart of the skit obviously. "Sean that was horrible. Did you not practice? Come on we had an full month to get this right." The crowd chuckled at their antics, laughing even more as the two of them bickered with no real heat behind it. It was adorable.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever Nala. If I sound so horrible, we need someone to help us sing the song. Any takers?" That was Alec's cue, he walked out wearing a burgundy European printed designer jacket with floral stitching, blue fitted jeans, white long Henley shirt, white Airmax, black belt, two necklaces, blue Yankee hat finishing the look with some fashionable spectacles. Nala and Thierry are floored with so many emotions, seeing their father walk onto the stage.

The building erupts with screams from all ages making Alec smile and wave at everyone.

"I'll take a crack at it, if you let me." Alec says into the mic. The kids nod enthusiastically.

Magnus hand one hand over his mouth crying seeing his children expressions. They were so upset dad wasn't going to be there. But here he is in the flesh looking like sexy as hell. Fist of all, Magnus was going to steal that damn jacket okay. It looked so nice and sleek.

"Right before we rock out, I just want you all to know that I've been watching this kids all night and they are truly amazing! A few times they made me want to pick up a spare instrument and jam out with them. So please, if you have any room in your classroom next year let me know, I would like to attend and rock out with these legends in the making." Cheers and applause.

Alec walked over to his daughter who was shedding tears. She hasn't seen her father in six months. With him being on tour and her having to stay in school. "Come now Nala, no crying love." Nala throws herself into her father, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You honestly didn't expect me to miss your last show did you? What kind of father would I be. T, come here son." Alec held his arm out pulling his son in for an hug also.

"For those that are confused, Nala and Thierry are my children whom I haven't seen in six months because I've been on tour. So please bare with us, my husband is going to kill me for this. Magnus I'm sorry I didn't tell you sweetheart. Don't kill me." The crowd laughs and Aww at the family reunion on stage. Alec hugged each of the kids on the stage before pulling the set list off the floor.

"Alright which key are we playing?" Alec asked Nala who explained whilst wiping her eyes. Nodding along Alec walked to the front of the stage right beside his daughter. He turned to his son, who counted them. They heard the other members hum along with Alec. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats waiting to see what was going to happen. Alec closed his eyes and began.

 **Will you hold the line? When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me In this house of mine? Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me Will the stars align? Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it? 'Cause this house of mine stands strong**

 **That's the price you pay Leave behind your heartache, cast away Just another product of today Rather be the hunter than the prey And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a**

 **Natural A beating heart of stone You gotta be so cold To make it in this world Yeah, you're a natural Living your life cutthroat You gotta be so cold Yeah, you're a natural**

Nala and Thierry had the biggest smiles on their faces seeing their father in his natural habitat. Alec's stage presence was like a chain reaction because the kids were jumping around with him with the same energy. The crowd was up on their feet screaming the lyrics to the song, it was simply amazing.

Alec spotted his husband along with his family sitting in the front row with bodyguards around them. He smiled at Magnus, tossing him his jacket to hold for him along with his phone, then blowing him a kiss, before returning to the kids rocking out with each of them.

 **Will somebody Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and What's happenin'? Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin' We are the youth Cut until it bleeds, inside a world without the peace facing A bit of the truth, the truth**

 **That's the price you pay Leave behind your heartache, cast away Just another product of today Rather be the hunter than the prey And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a**

 **Natural A beating heart of stone You gotta be so cold To make it in this world Yeah, you're a natural Living your life cutthroat You gotta be so cold Yeah, you're a natural**

The rest of the members joined them on stage, rocking out with the kids. Simon and Jace were trying to mess up their niece and nephews like the assholes they are. Completely failed. Nala and Thierry were so like their father, letting the music flow through them, and smiling listening to their father gorgeous voice.

Honestly how the hell could he still sound amazing jumping around on stage like the energizer bunny. Some people are just made to be a performer. Jace, Simon and Alec started dancing together, making the kids laugh at them. Alec wrapped his arm around Nala as she played her solo because he new she was nervous about it. But in Alec's opinion, she nailed it perfectly. Everyone screamed the lyrics along with Alec, it was so loud he thought he might go deaf. Seeing as the band had no in-ears in.

 **Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear Gonna make it I'm gonna make it**

 **Natural A beating heart of stone You gotta be so cold To make it in this world Yeah, you're a natural Living your life cutthroat You gotta be so cold Yeah, you're a natural**

 **Natural Yeah, you're a natural**

Alec and Clary skipped to my loo around one another like little kids before ending the song. They laughed as they clapped for the kids. They did amazing! Running. Alec ran back to his children taking them into his arms praising how amazing they were. "I'm so blessed being able to join my kids along with their friends on stage tonight. Thank you so much for letting us rock out with you all. I truly appreciate it." Cheers and applause. "They rehearsed two more song, so if you all can bare with us, you all can catch your breath. Seeing as you all were screaming, which I live for. We'll get started once more." Alec waved Magnus up to the stage for a quick kiss and hug earning aww(s) from the crowd.

"Dad, Papa stop snogging! We don't want to see that!" Nala says in exasperation, earning laughs from the crowd. Both men rolled their eyes paying her no mind sticking their tongues out at her. Kids these days.

"Let's do this."


End file.
